Long Forgotten
by Firewolves16
Summary: In the movies, there were Newborn, the human/alien hybrid and Predalien. Now, they have arrived on Earth. Both lived, but want to live among humans. How will they survive with Weyland Yuntani and the true Ripley coming after them? Not to mention, the alien Queen is trying to get inside their heads. Not really set during a movie plot, just a drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Long Forgotten**

Chapter One

It had been 200 hundred years since anyone had ever heard the name Ripley or seen an alien. They were thought extinct and many humans went about their lives as if nothing had ever happened. But they thought wrong. Deep in space, there was a lone ship. It had survived many blasts and meteor showers. It now carried the two most dangerous alien hybrids; the Newborn and the Predalien.

The Predalien stalked the halls of the ship. He had finally comes to terms with the fact that his half-brother was there. He also realized that, since he had Predator in him, he was smarter than most aliens. As was Newborn, since he was part cloned human. Predators were more advanced, so the Predalien learned faster than Newborn. But even so, the two aliens sparred and tried to beat each other. It was no longer a fight to the death. They had become too close for that. They recognized each other's potential and worked to find weaknesses to strengthen. The mixture of blood within them made them faster, smarter, deadlier. They set course for earth. For once, they did not want to kill. They wanted to find a specific human they knew had ties to them both in some way. Lt. Ripley, or now, Ripley 8 would answer for them. They needed to know what they were, and how they would survive.

* * *

Ripley 8 stood in a clearing by a set of woods. This is where she came to think. There were still things she needed to learn, to catch up on. A lot of humans seemed more open and friendly. There were cars and phones. Nothing looked the same. Ripley picked some grass and watched it fall. Was the war with the aliens really over now? She kept asking herself. The last time she thought that, not too long after, there were more. It never seemed to end. The dark sky above her seemed to darken with her mood.

"Ripley?" A feminine voice called out.

The lieutenant and alien mother turned to see her artificial friend, Call. The clone waved for her to join her. Other than Newt, Call was the only other person to calm her.

"What's going on through your mind?" Call asked softly.

"What's always going through it? Those aliens. I can never seem to get rid of them." Ripley sighed.

Though Ripley hid it well, the artificial human could tell her main problem was Newborn. Ripley had fallen in love with the alien hybrid the moment she touched it. She knew it saw her as it's mom, and she was ok with that. But it had to be done. She had to get rid of it. So she just pushed it out into space. Call remembered how it was to first see the creature. It was angry, but held a soft spot for female humans. It seemed fine with her, almost loving until it realised she wasn't a true human. Call looked at Ripley and wondered if she would ever get over the hybrid. She could start a new life now. She could marry and have kids, not worry about the aliens. So what was holding her back? The last time Call asked, Ripley told her it wasn't any of her damn business. That could do for a while, but soon, it would tear her apart. She had to let go.

_This story doesn't exactly fit to the movies, I'm kinda putting in my own plot and setting. There will only be one OC, not counting any cops or other people the characters run into through their journey. I'm still learning about about this franchise, so if anyone has questions or suggestions, feel free to review them or PM me. The next chapter should be longer. I hope you enjoy. Review no matter what. _


	2. Unexpected Consequences

_Flashback_

Floating out in space, Newborn felt betrayed. His mother had just pushed him out of the hatch and lefty him to die. Looking out to the stars, the blackness surrounding him, Newborn finally understood why she did it. She was protecting him from the other beings on that ship. He wouldn't give up. He wanted to see her again. He loved his mom.

An engine roared near him and Newborn turned his head to see a large cargo ship headed towards him. Taking his chance, the half alien grabbed onto the ship and pried the door open. No humans seemed to be on board as he walked through the halls. Everything was clean and neat. He walked toward the kitchen as he heard a strange noise coming from it. Once there, he stopped in awe. There before him was a strange creature that looked like the alien he had killed, but it didn't look right. It didn't smell right either. He edged closer to it, but it turned it's head and snarled at him, attacking him. They both roared and rolled on the floor as fists collided with the other's body and acid blood was spilt. One particular hard hit to the face had Newborn cry out in pain. The scream almost sounded human, but the call for his mom was telepathic. A questioning nudge came from the creature telepathically and Newborn called for his mom again in fear. She was the only person he trusted. He was only a few days old anyway. The creature looked at him, then began to speak telepathically, like the Queen had spoken to him.

"_We are brothers, young one. You are part alien, as am I. I am also part predator. I am considered a Predalien. You seem to carry human DNA." _The creature told him, intrigued by his discovery.

_"I understand you."_ Newborn aid in confusion. But he was oddly comforted by the other.

_"Yes. Aliens communicate by telepathy. That's what you hear." _The Predalien spoke quietly.

Newborn looked at him in fascination.

_"Do you have a name?" _Newborn asked.

_"I have been called Chad by humans. Do you have one?" _The Predalien, Chad, replied.

_"Uh, no. Not really." _Newborn whimpered.

_"Well, you act like a newborn child. Perhaps just Newborn would work?" _Chad suggested.

Newborn shrugged and looked away. _"I have to find my mom."_

Chad seemed confused, but didn't question it. _"I know how to use a computer. If you tell me who she is, I can track her down."_

_"I heard some female call her Ripley." _

Chad went to his computer in the control room. He typed in a few moments before making a 'huh' sound. _"Ripley is dead. Though there are clones of her. Ripley 8 is one a planet called Earth." _Chad told the other half breed.

Newborn nodded and wanted to go. Chad set the course for Earth.

"I_t won't be easy. We'll be hunted_." Chad warned.

_"A chance we'll take."_


	3. Coming to Earth

As the days went on, so did Newborn's hunger to see his mother. He didn't want to be the monster everyone saw him as. He wanted to be free. To live a human life. Thankfully, Chad understood. The xenomorph understood more than Newborn could have ever hoped he would. It made him thankful that he had him as a brother.

Life aboard Chad's ship was boring. There were only three rooms besides the kitchen/dining room. And only two could house a being. Newborn would sit in the cockpit with Chad for a while and watch the stars go by. Then he would get tired and sit in his room. He wondered what it felt like to be human. To be something his mother would approve of. The emotions and dreams that plagued him at night confused his mind.

The most prominent memory he had of anyone besides his mother was of the dark haired being. He eventually found she wasn't human. Her blood wasn't like his mother's. It had made him angry, but his mother seemed to trust and care for her. With that train of thought, Newborn watched the stars and wondered if he could get along with her. Perhaps then, his mother would accept him.

Newborn had asked Chad what the strange white blooded being was, but he had no idea. He only knew humans and some animals. But in a few hours, they would know. They were nearing Earth, the last place Ripley was said to have been. Then, they would start a new life. Or die trying.

Earth was not the way anyone who had been away for a couple years remembered. Within the last year the Predators had left, Kingsman, one of the popular Predators, had released a chemical that was killing the planet. No human knew how to stop it. The planet was dying slowly, but it was showing fast. Lakes were drying up and plants were wilting. And on top of that, there were not as many humans as before. Instead of 7.3 billion people on Earth, there were maybe, two thousand. Everyone was giving up, and those who hadn't yet looked to Ripley and Call for help.

Neither wanted to be the leaders of the world, but it seemed they would have no choice soon enough. As Ripley sat in Call's condo in New York, arguing over whether to accept their plea, a knock came to the door. Ripley got up and opened the door.

"What do you want?" Ripley asked in annoyance.

The younger man trembled in fear of the clone. "I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am. But our radars have detected a ship outside our atmosphere. Scans detect two xenomorph on the ship."

Ripley growled as Call got up and went to stand at the door.

"Do you know where it's going to land?" Call asked.

The man seemed to relax a bit. Call didn't have to temper or reputation Ripley had. She did have a temper, but not many saw it.

"In the Central Park area, ma'am. Two hours from now. Also, both xenomorph have odd signatures." The man began. "Five years ago, another alien species came to Earth. They were known as Yautja or Predators, extraterrestrial species characterized by their hunting or other dangerous species for sport and honor, including humans. The Yautja are a sentient, humanoid race that breathes an atmosphere similar to our own, but posses a level of technology advancement that far exceed any available to us. They stalk and kill their prey with camouflage and energy weapons, combined with ancient weapons like blades, spears, and nets. They often mutilate their victims and take a trophy like a skull or alien inner mouth. They are capable or interstellar travel and have hunted here off and on for centuries. Though we've never seen them. They'll breed the Xenomophs and hunt them as teens to become adults. It's all a game to them."

Ripley looked at the man skeptically. "If they hunt humans, how do you know so much about them?"

"They respect honor. One of our men impressed them and talked with them. He got the information and told us how our planet was poisoned as they left. Form what we know, the Predator that did it is being charged with destroying their best training planet." The man explained.

Call waited patiently for him to finish before she reminded him that he had said something was wrong with the ship coming in.

"Ah, yes. One of them seems to have Predator DNA. The other seems to have some type of clone material in him."

Ripley growled and shut the door in his face before turning to Call.

"How is he back?" Ripley asked.

"I don't know. But he seems to be looking for you." Call stated.

The clone went to Call's desk and tossed her gun to her. Call looked at Ripley as if she were crazy.

"You're going to kill it?"

"They're aliens, Call. We have to do something. It'll kill us first."

The younger looking girl sighed. "Something just feels wrong about this."

The other shrugged and walked out to her car. Call reluctantly followed her to the red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle. They drove to Central Park from their place in the Bronx. They stood with about fifty soldiers around where the ship was designated to land. When the ship had only twenty minutes left, Ripley started to sway on her feet. The ship had just come in sight and she could feel Newborn calling to her from a telepathic link. She ended up slumped against Call as the ship got closer. The short-haired woman held her and shook her softly.

"Ripley? Ripley, what's wrong?"

"He's stronger….." She gasped, breathing heavily. "He's stronger than the Queen. I could only feel her emotions, but I can hear him speaking. He wants to live."

Call looked up just as the ship was about to land. The soldiers raised their guns and she yelled at them to hold their fire. If Ripley was right, maybe the two Xenomorphs would help them fix their planet. They may be able to come to an agreement. Call hoped so for Ripley's sake. Though she tried to hide it, Ripley really did like her 'son'.

The soldiers hesitantly uncocked their guns and slightly lowered them. Once the ship landed, it took a minute for the door to open. That minute felt like an eternity as Call straightened Ripley and watched the white clone hybrid and a black alien that stood like a human with dreadlocks left the confines of the ship.

Newborn purred at the sight of his mom, walking to her. The soldiers raised their guns and Chad laid a hand on his shoulder to pull him back.

Call was impressed at their show of intellect as the more pronounced alien showed the clone how to raise his arms in surrender. Ripley tried to move to her 'son', but as she stepped away from Call, three men in Hazmat suits went behind and cuffed both aliens.

Chad stayed still, but Newborn started to freak out. He thrashed and kicked, even throwing one of the men to the ground. Chad snarled at him, whacking him in the head with his tail and ordering him to stop moving.

Newborn whimpered, staring at his mom as the men dragged him and Chad away.

"We'll come for you!" Call cried out after them, holding Ripley to her.

They needed a plan B. Neither alien had attacked. It didn't seem they wanted to. They had a different purpose here. And who were those men?


	4. Waking to a Fight

The smell of burning flesh woke Chad and the xenomorph tried to shoot up in alarm. He found he was retrained to a bed and had been awoken by a dream. Chad growled lowly, ready to kill whatever humans put him there. A groaning sound came from his left and he turned his head to see what it was. Milky white skin met his concealed eyes. Newborn lie three feet away on another slab of metal these humans used as beds for them. Chad tried to reach him telepathically, but the other being didn't stir again. Looking to his right, he saw a huge container in the far corner containing a unique looking xenomorph. The container was clear and full of liquid and Chad feared the other of his kind would drown. It didn't move even as he tried to communicate with it. What had they done to him?!

The door in the front of the room slid open to the side, a person in a lab coat entering.

"Subject 2 is awake." She said seemingly to no one.

Chad growled in anger. Not only were they trapped, they were being called subjects? The closer the human came to him, the more his teeth showed and he snapped at her. The woman barely flinched.

"Subject 2 is being hostile. Proceed with a gas treatment."

Above Chad's bed, a small spicket released a thick gas right in his face. Chad gagged and sneezed in discomfort. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw the human set her clipboard down and fix her messy bun. He didn't know what she planned to do, but he wouldn't let her near him. He tried to lean up and suddenly was engulfed in electricity. The xenomorph snarled in anger and pain. This human was really ticking him off. But at least he was leaving his brother alone.

"Subject 2 is very resistant to testing." The human said. "It will have to prolong testing tomorrow to make up for today. Nothing will work to calm it."

"Don't let him win tomorrow." A disembodied voice ordered.

The woman sighed and walked out of the room. Chad looked around, searching for where the voice came from. He didn't understand, and he was growing sleepy. He fell asleep before he could come up with a plan of escape.

During the night, Chad awoke to something moving. He turned his head to see the tubed xenomorph move and stretch with a yawn. It seemed to look at him before kicking the glass out. It slid out of the container and shakily stood up. Once it gained its footing, it walked over to him, sniffing curiously. He sniffed back; surprised to find out it was a female. She used her claws to cut some wires above his head and took off a small device that he didn't even know was on his head. When it fell to the ground, he could telepathically fell his brother again. He nodded thankfully to the female who seemed to smirk.

_"You are like me in a way. My name is Ollie. I am the first of us."_The more humanoid xenomorph said.

_"I am Chad. My brother over there is Newborn. Can you free us? We are on a mission and we are running out of time." _The predalien requested of the other.

Ollie nodded and broke off the restraints on the bed, letting him up. He took a moment to consider how much different she was to the other xenomorphs. Her head was smaller and sharper. She stood naturally on two legs and she didn't seem to have the mini mouth. If she were truly the first of them, why was she more human-like than the human-hosted xenomorphs? He pushed the thought out of his mind. He didn't have the time to waste asking questions. They needed to find Ripley and tell her what they found. As Ollie freed a drugged Newborn, the still sluggish Chad helped his brother walk to the door. The door opened and a bunch of soldiers ran in with their guns raised. Chad bared his teeth to the man that came in behind them in a lab coat. He seemed familiar. It was not a good feeling either.

"You have been very annoying, subject 2. You do know, we have a camera in here to monitor your behavior in here." The man in the lab coat said.

Chad growled lowly. He may be drowsy still, but he would fight his way out of here. Ollie seemed to agree as she lowered to the ground, threatening to pounce them. This would be an interesting fight. Chad saw the fear in the soldier's eyes. They didn't know what Ollie could do, and he would surprise them too. The xenomorphs braced for a fight and Newborn groaned as he started to wake. The more they had on their side, the better.

* * *

_I left it at a cliffhanger to give you guys some more to read and prepare for the fight. Fight scenes are not my best, but I hope to make it good. I haven't replayed for a while, but my computer is shut down pretty much. And I am in my last semester of my high school years. So I hope to update this soon and finish Light of The world when I get the chance. Please review._

_I made a mistake it seems. In AVP with the predalien, Chad was actually a female named Chet. So, I am making Chad an OC and I will be putting Chet in a little later. Sorry if I confused anyone. I'm still kinda new to this fandom, but I do like it._


	5. Escape

Ollie tense and hunkered down, ready to attack. She seemed more feral and almost more primitive in nature than any other xenomorph Chad had seen before. She flicked her dome head aggressively since she had no tail to use to fight. The men tightened up around the three aliens and Ollie suddenly shot off and pounced on one man, ripping his head off with her hands alone. With the other humans watching in fear and awe, Chad took his opportunity to drop his brother to the ground and attack as well. He stabbed one man through the chest with his tail and crashed onto another , crushing his chest with the impact. Newborn suddenly roared and rushed to another soldier and ripped him completely in half. With three men down and more going down fast, more soldiers were piling into the room to fend them off and try to force them back to sleep. Blood now stained the floor and it pooled at the alien's feet. It took mere minutes for the small army to be defeated and all three aliens ran out the door. Ollie led the way, having been stuck there for so long and ready to return to freedom.

"Sir, they are getting away!" A woman yelled as the aliens ran past her.

"Let them go." The disembodied voice said over the speakers in the ceiling. "They will lead us to Ripley 8 and we shall finish what we started."

Once safe in the woods, Ollie, Chad, and Newborn collapsed in a heap beside one another. Newborn whimpered as he stared at the stars. He only wanted to be with his mother. Why was everyone so determined to make that impossible? Hearing his brother's thoughts, Chad gently laid a hand on his arm. "We will find her, brother. And we will live out a life fit for kings. And a Queen." He added in afterthought for Ollie. The female chuckled and rolled over to look at them.

"I just want to be free. No more tests or needles. No more white coats and science phrases. I just want a home and somewhere safe to be." She said wistfully.

"I will make sure of it." Chad declared.

"You'd better. Thanks for getting me out of there." Ollie told him. "I have been stuck there for many years."

"How did you even get there?" Chad asked.

The female sighed heavily. "I hadn't been alive long. I was rummaging through a ship and trying to find food when another landed and men came for me. I tried to fight, but they shot me with something that knocked me out. I have been at that place since. They used my DNA to create more of my kind, but they never survived long. Then they my DNA to create a new species. A yellow kind of monster that was quickly wiped out by our brethren. They hope to find some way to make weapons out of us, but I don't want to fight, not really. I just want to live."

Chad and Newborn stared at her, amazed and wondering just how long she had been alive. What was she exactly?

Alister Yutani ran the DNA of the escaped aliens through his machine again. Just what were they missing that they couldn't replicate them? A knock on the door made him stop.

"Come in." He groaned.

"Your father would be happy you got this far with their research." The man said with a smirk. "The tracker we put inside the deacon will help us find Ripley 8."

"The tracker will also help us control her. She is a Queen. If we can make her lay eggs, we can turn this world over in our favor. People will come to us for safety." The young man said. "Ready my transport. It is time we follow them."

_So, if it isn't obvious, Ollie is the alien at the end of Prometheus. I think she is the first xenomorph if not just one of the first species. I may have some of this wrong, but this is a fan story. It won't always follow canon. My theory is when Weyland and the Prometheus ship landed on the planet, Weyland knew there was a chance he could die and not get what he was after. I suspect he set up another expedition should anything have gone wrong and they could capture whatever alien life they found. And that's how the company got Ollie. This is a shorter chapter, but I got a new computer and I hop to make more Updates soon. I hope this was an enjoyable chapter. I of course own nothing but my own theories and OC's...please review and tell me what you thought. _


End file.
